Tree of Life
Tree of Life is the 53rd episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins on a planet during night. There is a large mountain which has a stairway and a sphere like formation on its top. Within the sphere, it is dark and a large figure is seen within. Through the narrow opening at the front, a smaller, humanoid and hooded figure walks in but remains within the light produced from the enterance. The figure takes off his hood revealing himself to be an elderly greenish blue alien. Elderly Alien: I felt your call, old and great one. A faint moan is heard. Elderly Alien: Yes, old and great one. I will connect with you. The Elderly Alien walks over to the large figure. He kneels down and places his hand upon the figure. The view switches to the alien's face; his eyes are closed. A bright glow then emits from the large figure onto the alien. The alien then begins to glow a bright blue. Then he opens his eyes and yells out. As his does that, the glow and the light dies out. Elderly Alien: It is worse than I feared, old and great one... They are here. The alien gets up and rushes through the opening. He makes his way down the stairs and all the way down the mountain. Close to the bottom, there is a cymbal and a symbol on it. The Elderly Alien grabs a stick and hits the cymbal which produces a loud crashing sound. Elderly Alien, continuing: They're Here! They're Here! In close-by tribes, lights turn on within the dark cottages. Aliens, of the same species as the elderly alien, step from their homes and look in the direction of the Elderly-Alien. One of the aliens, in specific, has a different look of concern than the rest of the tribe. Alien: They're here... The Elderly Alien continues to hit the cymbal. The view is changed to see the symbol on the cymbal which resembles a tree figure. Theme Song Now in Bellwood, Swampfire fights against a lizard-type alien in a warehouse. Swampfire: Hold Still! Swampfire shoots his flames at the lizard alien but the lizard alien dodges. Lizard Alien: I shall not be threatened by such a creature. (makes a moan/mumbling type noise) Swampfire: What's the matter? Can't handle the heat? Lizard Alien: I can assure you that my species can survive... the extreme heat that you seem to be projecting... at me. (makes a moan/mumbling type noise) Swampfire: We'll see about that. Swampfire shoots his flames at the lizard alien whom is hit. Swampfire stops his flames and smiles. He then instantly frowns when he sees the lizard unaffected. Lizard Alien: I... warned you. (makes a moan/mumbling type noise) Swampfire: Well its to bad you're not energy-proof. Lizard Alien: What are... you impl- The Lizard Alien is hit with a pink energy disc. Swampfire turns his head and sees Sarah standing over Coco's unconscious body with her hands out. Swampfire: Thanks, Cous. Sarah: Look out! Swampfire turns around and sees the Lizard Alien tackle him. Swampfire holds his mouth as an attempt to stop him from eating him. Swampfire: Whoa! Lizard Alien: I bet you taste... spicy... (makes a moan/mumbling type noise) Swampfire stops another attempt at him getting eaten. Swampfire then kicks the Lizard Alien off of him. Swampfire then jumps up. The Lizard Alien is dragged across the floor which causes it to open up revealing soil. Swampfire smiles as the Lizard Alien gets up. Swampfire laughs. Lizard Ailen: What- (hisses) is so amusing? (makes a moan/mumbling type noise) Swampfire: Nothing... hehe... Lizard Alien: Well I... am still... hungry. (makes a moan/mumbling type noise) Swampfire: Well I don't want to SOIL your appetite but... Swampfire throws some shoulder seeds into the soil patch. They instantly grow into large vines that grab the Lizard Alien. Swampfire: ...I think you had enough greens today. Lizard Alien: Let go of me! (makes a moan/mumbling type noise) Swampfire: Not until The Mechanics show. Sarah: Nice work, Brandon. Swampfire, turning to face Sarah: Than- Swampfire zones out. Sarah: Brandon? ...Brandon? Swampfire continues to stand there; spaced out. Sarah: Brandon?! Swampfire: They're here... Sarah: Who's here? Swampfire: I... I don't know. I just saw this face telling me: "They're Here..." Sarah: Did it say anything else? Swampfire: It said "Perenia". Coco, waking up: Ugh. My head. Swampfire turns back into Brandon. Brandon: How's your head? Coco: Hurts. What happened? Sarah: Bad guy defeated but um... Brandon: Do you know what "Perenia" is? Coco: Passive Planet. Why? Sparky as a spaceship flies through space quickly. Coco: I'm still not sure about this. Sarah: It could be a trap. Brandon: I didn't just hear it, guys. I felt it. Sarah: Felt it? How can you- Brandon: I don't know. But it was like I was connected with that thing. That I felt what it was feeling. Coco: What was it? Brandon: I... I can't remember. But it felt despair... and concern. And I think something is happening. Sarah: Maybe we'll meet Swampfire's species. Sarah goes to their monitor. Coco then turns in his seat and and looks at Brandon after looking at Sarah. Brandon cares the same look of concern. Now at the planet, Perenia, Sparky lands. Coco, stepping out: This planet is primitive so we can't let them see our tech. Sarah: What about our powers? Coco: Um... I haven't thought about that. Brandon: How about they worship us? Coco: Last time I checked, the planet is FOR worshipers. That's all they do here. Brandon: Oh... We can just say that we're here to help. Sarah: Are you sure they'll understand? Brandon: Sarah, relax. I got this. Brandon walks into the tribe. All the aliens stop what they're doing and look at the team. Brandon: Hey everyone. We're here to help you with your problems. Alien: INVADERS! Everyone begins to panic. Brandon: Hey! No- Wait! The area is cleared. Sarah, mocking: Sarah, relax. I got this. Coco: Nice going, Tennyson. Suddenly, a few aliens with staffs come in. Alien 2: Speak your name, invader. Brandon: Well I'm Brandon 10. This is Co- The few aliens gain an expression of shock and kneel. Brandon: Um... What are you doing? Alien 2: We are kneeling. Brandon: Yeah but why? Alien 2: Is the great Brandon 10 not aware of the legend? Brandon, excited: Legend? Alien 2: Come. Bring your followers. The few aliens lead the way. Brandon: See guys? I got this. Brandon follows. Sarah: Followers? Coco shrugs. The two follow Brandon. Later, the team and the alien guards arrive at a temple. Alien Guard Leader/Alien 2: Welcome to the Temple of Legends. Brandon: Seems a bit board. The Alien Guard Leader looks at Brandon in confusion. Brandon: I meant bold. Amazing. Alien Guard Leader: This is where we keep all of our legend tales. They walk through the temple. In each exhibit, shows a sort of symbol. Alien Guard Leader: This is the legend of The Shadow. He is the creature made of darkness who feeds on the fear of others. (they pass by other exhibit) This is the legend of The Vortex. Brandon: What's that? Alien Guard Leader: It is a legend that shows the hero to other worlds. Brandon: Cool. Alien Guard Leader: No. That is the legend of frost. Brandon: Oh. Alien Guard Leader: Ah here it is. The legend of the transformer. They stop at a symbol of an hourglass with a male figure inside it. Brandon: Whoa. Alien Guard Leader: The Legends says that he is a man that can change his form and helps others in need. Sarah: This must be some mistake. Coco: Totally. Brandon: Can't you see guys? I'm the transformer! Someone must have heard about how awesome I am and created a legend about me. Sarah glares at Coco. Coco shrugs. Alien Guard Leader: If what the legend says is true, then we need your help. Brandon: I know. Something told me. A face that said "They're here" The guard leader gasps and kneels instantly. Brandon: ...What is it now? Alien Guard Leader: Who have seen him. Sarah: Seen who? Alien Guard Leader: The Tree of Life. He gets up and shows the team to a symbol bigger than all of the symbols in the temple. They are now at the back of the temple as well. The symbol is of a tree. Alien Guard Leader: According to this legend, the tree of life gives us wisdom, knowledge and the power of life, itself. He is our main worshiper. Coco: What's so important about a tree? Alien Guard Leader: The tree of life lives among us. It is the only legend, rather than yourself, to be proven true. Come. They exit the temple. The Guard Leader shows the team the large mountain outside of the tribe. Alien Guard Leader: The Tree of Life. Brandon: I can't see it. Elderly Alien: But it can see you. Or should I say: saw. Brandon: How do you- Alien Guard Leader: Monro, what brings you here? Monro: They are here. Alien Guard Leader: Yes I know. Brandon: That's what the face said. Monro: The old and great one told me of your arrival, Transformer. He has sent you. Brandon: Well I guess it doesn't matter who or what sent me but why. Monro: Seno, tell the transformer. Seno: There are invaders who plan on attacking our land. We are in need of help. Brandon: Alright... Who are the invaders? Seno: They are made of steel. They approach. Sarah sees a light in the sky. Sarah: What's that? Coco: What? Coco looks and sees a ball of fire coming at them. Coco: Look out! Coco tackles Sarah out of the way. The aliens run and Brandon dodge rolls out of the way. The ball then explodes on impact. Brandon: What was that?! Senso: THE INVADERS! Sarah opens her eyes and sees Coco on top of her. Coco: Heh. Hi. Sarah: Hey... You do realize that I could have shielded us, right? Coco: Oh... Yeah... I should probably get off you. Sarah: Yeah... Coco gets off of Sarah and they both get up. Brandon: Those attacks would stop just yet. It's Hero Time! Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and undergoes an transformation sequence. He transforms into Jetray. Jetray: JETRAY! Senso: The legend... It is true! Jetray: Ha! You haven't seen anything yet. Another explosive fire ball impacts. Jetray falls back. He gets up and flies off. Jetray dodges another fireball. He sees one coming right at him. He fires his laser eyes while flying and it destroys the fireball. Jetray sees another tribe and lands near the barracks. Jetray is then surrounded by aliens with weapons. Jetray: Whoa! You guys aren't supposed to have weapons. Voice: That's because I gave them it. Jetray turns and sees a dark blue humanoid in grey armor. Jetray: Who are you? Humanoid Figure: I am Zeser. Provider of these people. And you are invading our territory. Jetray: You started it with your fireball attack. Zeser: That was just a way of weakening their defenses. Jetray: They have no defenses. You're hurting innocent people. Zeser: I came from the power of immortality. Jetray: What? At the mountain? Zeser: I know that you have come here, isn't it? Jetray: Well actually I came to help. Jetray hits the Omnitrix symbol and changes back into Brandon. Zeser: Yes... I have heard of you. Brandon: From the legend, right? Shows how awesome I am, right? Zeser: No. From my... associate. Zeser moves out of the way and it is revealed that Gadget is behind him. Brandon: Hang on... You're that guy from Warasauria. Gadget: Name's Gadget, kid. Brandon: Seriously? What are you doing here? No wait. Don't tell me. You're the one who's really providing the weapons and technology. Gadget: You got it. Zeser, stepping in: Yet he needs me in order to provide. Brandon: So basically little guy here is using you. Zeser: No! I am in charge here! Destroy this invader! The aliens with weapons fire at Brandon. Brandon ducks and hides behind a cottage. Zeser: Don't let him get away! Zeser runs behind the cottage and sees some crates. He presses against the side of his head. It activates a scan which shows heat signatures behind one of the crates. He lifts his arm and fires a blast from his arm blaster at the crate. It explodes and Brandon falls over. Zeser: This is your end. Brandon: Why don't you say that to Loch Ness! Brandon transforms into Loch Ness and splashes water at Zeser who falls over. Loch Ness: LOCH NESS! Aliens: It's the transformer! The legend is true! Gadget: Oh boy. Zeser: You just made a big mistake, child. Zeser grabs Loch Ness by the neck and electrocutes him. Loch Ness falls over and changes back into Brandon; unconscious. The aliens of the other tribe stare at his body. Zeser: I am supreme! The Transformer is nothing compared to the power of technology. We will gain the power of life! The aliens cheer and raise their weapons high. Later, the forces are closing in. Coco: That doesn't look good. Senso: What has happened to the transformer? Sarah: Something isn't right? Senso: Has he failed us? Sarah: No. Brandon wouldn't give up on you. But like you said, he's just a man who wants to help. Well, almost a man. Men aren't unstoppable but the strength- the power of helping others makes a person strong. Monra: We can not give up hope, Senso. Senso: Then we must prepare before the invaders arrive. Before the transformer returns. The forces are rolling in. Back at the invading tribe, Zeser grabs his energy sword from a table. Zeser: I'm going to get immortality. Watch the boy. Gadget: Yeah. Yeah. Just remember our deal. Zeser: Oh but of course. You will also be granted immortality. I will bring you a taste from the tree itself. Gadget: Great... I'll just watch ol' Brandon here. Zeser exits the cottage and flies off with his jetpack. Gadget: How come I don't get a jetpack...? Senso, Sarah and Coco prepare at the end of the tribe, they begin to see the force charging in. Aliens: RRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Senso: Prepare yourselves! Coco: At least I get to show these chumps how it's done. They fire their blasters. Coco is hit. Sarah then shields them. Senso: What tools are they using? Sarah: Technology. They shouldn't be having that. (sees Coco) Are you alright? Coco: Fine. Now I really can't wait to knock some heads. One of the invaders breaks Sarah's shield with an energy stick. Coco tackles him and punches him in the fact. Senso slams a staff at two of the invaders. Sarah pushes a few with her energy powers. Senso: Protect the tree! Zeser: I don't think so. The team looks up and sees Zeser. Back at the cottage, Brandon wakes up. Brandon: Huh? What- Gadget: You got knocked out by fancy pants. Brandon struggles. Gadget: There's no use. He put some rope technique. He's a scientist. A mad scientist. Brandon: You have to let me out of here. Gadget: Why should I? He promised me immortality (closes eyes, crosses arms and smiles) Brandon: So he personally told you that he was going to give you immortality after gaining it? Gadget: Yep. Brandon: What makes you think that he would give it to you? I mean he's going to be immortal, right? What would he need you for? Gadget: Well... um... It-It doesn't work like that because me and him are buddies. Brandon: You just met him... Gadget: Dude, you're right. Brandon: I know, dude. But you have to let me out of here so I can stop him. So he doesn't get rid of you. Gadget: What if this is some sort of trick? Brandon: Seriously, dude? Gadget: Okay Okay. Gadget releases Brandon. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Stink Breath. Gadget: We'll cool right? Stink Breath: We'll see. Stink Breath flies off using his Jetpack. Meanwhile, Zeser has defeated Sarah and Coco. Senso swings his staff at Zeser but Zeser grabs it and breaks it. Zeser then punches Senso into the temple. Zeser: Where is your transformer, now? Voice: Right here. Zeser turns around and sees Stink Breath flying in. Stink Breath then tackles Zeser into the temple. Zeser punches Stink Breath into the wall. Stink Breath then gets up and breaths gas into the air. Zeser: I can't see! Stink Breath: Exactly. Stink Breath punches Zeser. And then again. And then again. Zeser activates his scan and sees Stink Breath and grabs his incoming fist. Zeser then throws Stink Breath out of the temple. Zeser then grabs Stink Breath by the neck and electrocutes him. Then he throws his body into the center of the tribe. The team is then surrounded by the invaders. Zeser flies over to the mountain and stops one level under the top. Senso: No... Zeser: Yes! Stink Breath, waking up: No! Stink Breath gets up weakly, gains his strength and runs towards Zeser. He then slaps down the Omnitrix symbol and a flash overcomes him. Back at the mountain, Zeser is at the entrance of the sphere at the top of the mountain. A shadow then overcomes him. Zeser turns around and looks up. Zeser sees Way Big towering the mountain. Way Big: WAY BIG!!! Zeser: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Way Big grabs Zeser and throws him into the invading tribe. The invaders then stop at his feet and drop their weapons. Way Big, looking down at the tribe: Invading Tribe! I am the transformer. From now on, Technology is not for your kind. You will learn to respect each other and to live in peace. The Tree of Life will not be abused but treated as a living person. A protector for this planet. This war... (he grabs the sphere) Is over! Way Big lifts the sphere off revealing a large, beautiful dark blue tree with glowing light blue trees. Everyone looks at the tree of life in awe. Sarah and Coco awake and see the tree. Monro looks up and admire the tree. Monro: You have done well, Transformer... You have done well. Way Big transforms back into Brandon who is now on the top of the mountain. Voice: Brandon... Brandon turns and sees the tree which glows brightly. The glow then transforms into the image of a heavenly, golden, ghostly horse-like creature. Brandon: Who- Who are you? Horse Alien Projection: I am Eqerallu! But you know me as The Tree of Life. Brandon: You're the tree? Eqerallu: Yes. You have done well in protecting me but now I will protect this world from chaos and war. We will be forever in peace. I wish to reward you with knowledge on the power that you seek. Scattered yet close. Sparky as a spaceship flies up to the mountain top. The hatch opens; Sarah and Coco step from the cargo bay. Senso is in Coco's arms. Brandon: ...What happened? Coco: He couldn't handle Zeser's punch, Brandon. Brandon: What? Sarah: He's dead. Brandon: No... I was supposed to protect him. (turns to the tree) Eqerallu, can you save him? Eqerallu: I can. But at a cost. If I return this man to life, you won't know where to find your machine. Sarah: Brandon... Brandon: I know... (turns back to the tree) I want you to restore him. Eqerallu: Very well. Senso comes back to life. Senso: I... I am alive. Eqerallu: You have made a wise choice, Brandon 10. You will find what you are looking for.... in time. Now I believe you have work to do, hero. Brandon: Thank you... The team get inside Sparky who head back to the tribe. A moment later, they drop Senso off at its center. Senso: Will you return in our times of need? Brandon: You have a new protector now. He's always been your protector, he just needed some sun. Senso: Farewell, Transformer. They close the hatch and fly off into space. Later in the temple, Monra looks up when he arrives at the end of the temple. He sees a the symbol of the tree within the hourglass now as a horse symbol appears from the tree and three figures, two male and one female, appear from the hourglass. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Senso *Monro *Eqerallu *Tribal Aliens Aliens Used *Swampfire *Loch Ness *Stink Breath *Way Big Villains *Zeser *Gadget (Temporally) *Lizard Alien Trivia *This episode was (originally) created on Chinese New Years. **Hence the appearance of the horse from the tree. *Monro comes from the word: Monk. Seno comes from the word: Sentinel. *''The Shadow'' legend is a reference to Ghost Brandon. *Swampfire was meant to restore the tree back to life but it was replaced with the tree giving life. *Swampfire is able to hear the tree's thoughts through plant-like telepathy. **Brandon was able to hear the tree without being Swampfire, at the end, because the roof was lifted which blocked most of the tree's abilities although it was there for protection from the invaders. *Although Brandon has just met Senso and is on a journey to provide the forces of evil from getting their hands on the New Omnitrix which will result in possibly more deaths, he chooses to save his life rather than gain information on its locations. **However, the tree of life claims that Brandon will find the Omnitrix once again. *Zeser was meant to be a play on the pronoucation of Possessor (pəˈzesər) as a reference to a pervious adventure but due to changes in the story, Zeser is now referenced to Ceaser. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 4 Category:The New Omnitrix Arc